


Trick and Treat

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Halloween, M/M, belt as handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a company Halloween party, Mitsuki and Gaku return home for what Gaku plan's on being a good nights rest. Mitsuki has other plans.





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi idk why i wrote this hm uh ive never written sex before so :'-/  
> i made a LOT of weird faces writing this it hurt me so much to write the word dick in a sexual sense
> 
> also i didnt beta this OR reread it bc i might actually delete my computer if i have to read this again
> 
> the costumes play no actual part in the sex which whoops oh well

Mitsuki’s head lulled softly to the side, the smell of liquor and some odd cologne Gaku couldn’t place wafting slightly from his hair. The orange strands begged to tickle the edges of Gaku’s nose, threatening him to sneeze as he gazed out upon the bussing crowd of the bar.

It was Halloween, some part of management had found it a wise idea to have a joint costume party for the several studios and production companies to let off some steam. To be fair the idea had gone smoothly throughout the night, but now the traffic through the  party space was letting up and most people who weren’t drunk off their asses were cleaning up. Gaku wasn’t one of either the parties but he also wasn’t about to leave the side of a particular redhead who was practically curled up against his side, so he figured he could act the part of filthy alcoholic to wave of Tenn’s nagging for the evening. One hand dragged through his couch partners hair when the attention was turned away from him. He wanted to pull Mitsuki closer to him, bury his face in his hair, but he wasn’t so sure how that would look from a professional standpoint. 

_ Or an Iori Izumi standpoint, for that matter _ , he thought as he caught the younger brother shooting a glare across the bar for literally no goddamn reason as far as Gaku could tell. If this kid hated him, he did a horrible job of masking it.

With a sigh, his head leaned back against the couch cushions. With clink of glasses being cleaned and replaced, shift of chairs and soft chatter filled the air for some time before the weight against the idols shoulder shifted.

“...Water…” Mitsuki’s voice croaked past the leather fabric that muffled it. 

Gaku squeezed his shoulder to acknowledge the request, edging his way out from underneath Mitsukis head, “I should have limited you some, huh?” He asks, not expecting much of an answer as he walked over to the sink behind the bar counter, “Don’t lay down, I’ll be right back.”

It took him a second to find a clean cup that hadn’t been already placed in the dishwasher. Eventually, he just picked one out of the rack and wiped the rim with the edge of his shirt after running it under some hot water. 

He returned to Mitsuki, who had replaced his lopsided angel’s halo back on his head as a signal to his steady return to sobriety. The costume he wore was about as minimal effort as many of the others, Gaku included, all consisting of cheap Spirit Halloween-esque plastic headbands and clip on tails. The kind clearly marketed to young adult women aiming to be a sexy cat or angel, yet all lacking the body suit or skimpy dress that typically was depicted on the model. Instead the outfits there completed with tight button ups that barely kept closed with the few threads holding a single button attached, open collars drifting well past the arch of their ribs. The kids were more honest in their outfits, Riku’s frog outfit being his favorite as it consisted of a kigurumi and bright pink circles across his cheeks. 

The glass was taken from his hands when he got lost in thought, dragging his attention back to the present. Mitsuki took a sip from the glass--rather made an attempt to before pouring half of his in his lap. Well, sobriety test failed there. Gaku’s hands darted to grasp the cup, sitting to help keep from more of a mess happening than had already occurred.

“Hey, hey slow down. It’s not gonna run away from you, you know?” 

After a few more successful gulps, Mitsuki pushed away the glass, bowing his head slightly, speech still slurring in a way that gave his condition with more definity, “S’ry, thought I was’more coordinated than that…”

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up,” Gaku lifts the younger idol by his arms, making sure he’s steady on his feet before finally moving to guide him towards the dooor, turning to consult the remaining members of IDOLiSH before they sneak out, “I’m gonna take Izumi-ani to get some dry clothes before we cause any more messes.”

Gaku doesn’t give them much of a chance to reply, though he does hear a vague and very expected remark from Tenn about him slacking and leaving clean up to a bunch of minors. He doesn’t care enough to fight back for once. Frankly, he’d been trying to get out of there for about an hour now, but couldn’t find the proper escape with his boyfriend without raising suspicions. What meager chance he got wasn’t about to be wasted on a petty sibling fight with his group member.

The two had been dating for a while now. The confession was rushed and awkward after a late concert, but in a way Gaku thought that’s what made it a little easier to slip into habit with the relationship. It was hard to feel awkward when the weirdest situations had already happened. They didn’t hide much from each other, either, keeping everything fairly straightforward. That was the easiest way to make this work. It was hard enough to keep this all hidden from everyone else, keeping secrets from one another just wasn’t going to fly. It was both a blessing and a curse at times as he was beginning to learn.

Outside, the air was surprisingly cool compared to the heat of the bar, fall weather had finally set it a while back but it was a pleasant surprise every time he ventured out. It was until they were a fair distance from the bar that the two drifted together, fingers intertwining as Mitsuki leaned heavy into Gaku’s shoulder once again.

“We heading to your place?” A hum matched with a knowing upwards glance, golden eyes meeting silver ones.

Gaku turned his head, heat bubbling up behind his cheeks. He could have sworn there was something begging for  _ something _ hidden in those hues, and he practically choked on his own thoughts, “I’m just getting you some dry clothes before you get sick,”

“Uh-huh,” Without looking, he could just feel the eye roll.

The walk didn’t take too long given the trains were done running for the day. The cold breeze and fresh air cleared their heads. Their meager attempts at chit-chat were idle but entertaining nonetheless. By the time Gaku was fumbling through his keys he could have probably walked a straight line if asked. 

Mitsuki quickly found himself draped across the leather couch in the living room, light flickering on behind them, as Gaku went to shuffle through his things for a shirt and pants. Not that anything would really fit, but boxers and a t-shirt would do since they both knew neither planned on leaving any time soon after that door clicked shut behind them. The set of clothes were placed lightly on top of his boyfriends head before he continued on into the kitchen.

“Wait a second,” A head popped up past the back of the couch that had masked him from view, “You’re going to tell me we got dressed up in shitty,  _ sexy _ Halloween outfits and  _ you’re not even gonna put it to good use _ ?”

“Ah,” Gaku mumbled into the glass of water he now had placed to his lips, hoping the cold drink would calm down the heat rising through his body, “I guess not?”

“God, you’re so lucky you’re attractive.” Mitsuki flops frustratedly back down against the couch. That earns a modest chuckle.

“Were you hoping for something?”

A pout, “Maybe.”

Gaku’s heart does a little flip in his chest. 

They’d had sex no mere handful of times before, yet somehow every time he was filled with some sense of anticipation that came with your first few times. The glass in his hand quietly gets placed down as he paced around the island of the kitchen towards the living room. His chin rested heavily against his hands as he leaned into his elbows against the couch, peering at the rabbitchat Mitsuki’s currently trying to navigate through to inform Momo of his current location. When the message sends, Gaku leans in and presses a kiss into the shorter man’s forehead.

“Oh? That took less convincing than I thought. You finally giving in, Mr. Chaste-sleepover-master?” Mitsuki’s head leans back, a smirk spread across his lips.

It earns a small glare, “Not if you’re gonna be like that.”  

He isn’t allowed to get out much more than that though, as Mitsuki reaches up behind his head to pull him down into some odd, less complicated form of the 2002 Spiderman kiss. It misses at first, the kiss places fully on his upper lip under his nose and that pulls a small laugh from him. The second try is more successful, and they continue like that for a second, teeth clicking together when Gaku adjusts himself to get Mitsuki to at least sit up on the couch.

“Hey,” The words get breathed out anxiously as he struggles to keep pace with his boyfriend, bowed over to match his height, “Can we... move to the bedroom…?”

Mitsuki needs no more encouragement than that, pushing Gaku to guide his steps as he stumbles backwards through the apartment. The heat of his boyfriend's breath filled his mouth, panting heavily against each other to catch their breath between kisses. 

It takes a minute for Gaku to realize the positions weren’t exactly what he’d planned for as he collapses backwards onto the king sized mattress, Mitsuki mounting his hips comfortably. Fingers began crawling up his sides, groping at each muscle as he stroked over their definitions. 

“Izumi-ani--,” His breath catches in his throat as the redhead tweaks his nipples, finally having reached his pecs after relishing in each and every dip between muscle up his torso. A burning hot tongue traces his collarbone, occasionally clamping down and sucking hard against his skin, likely leaving deep bruises that made him glad his stage outfits didn’t consist of any deep v-necks at the moment.

“--Izumi-ani, enough,” He continues, the words dripping past the older man’s lips, begging for something more than just teasing which was only leaving him painfully hard and unsatisfied. Mitsuki gives him a smirk, hips grinding his own erection against Gaku’s as if it provided any sort of relief, before returning to his previous occupation of biting, sucking and groping. 

“Trick or treat?”

“What?” Gaku leaned away, perturbed by the sudden question.

“I wanna do something special,” The redhead closed the minimal distance created again, working his way up to Gaku’s ears from his throat, whispering deeply, “Let me top for once.”

Teeth nibbled at the pierced lobes, the sloppy wet licks deafening the idol from his own moans that had started emerging from subconscious, “But, I usually--”

“We can change it up now and then,” Mitsuki shifted positions, clearly having planned this from the start as he strips from his own clothes, reaching for the drawer of the nightstand to collect the items they knowingly kept there. Cold fingers that had just undone the taller idol’s belt slip past the hem of his underwear to stroke at his twitching dick, “I’ll make it feel super good, I promise. Let me  _ treat _ you.”

The meek groan he receives as a response is apparently too lackluster for his tastes as Mitsuki swiped a thumb across the tip, returning to work at Gaku’s ear with his mouth. This time, Gaku emits a yelp, calling his partners name and squirming uncomfortably against Mitsuki’s hand. He only relaxes when the hand is removed, and returns back to working at removing his pants. Or at least he thought that’s what was happening, but instead he feels his belt slithering out from its loops.

With a cocked eyebrow, Gaku leaned up to give his boyfriend a confused glance. Mitsuki wordlessly requested a hand  quickly followed by the other, and he doesn’t think to react until it’s too late. Bound wrists struggled against their new makeshift leather restraint, a disgruntled frown tainting his expression. 

It wasn’t too odd of a situation, something they had tried from time to time to keep things interesting, but that didn’t mean he’d expected it today of all days,  “At least take my clothes off… If you’re gonna be like this...”

“Mm, but you look so good in them,” Mitsuki sits bare ass against the sheets, cross-legged at Gaku’s feet, the only thing remaining on him was the shitty angel halo he somehow managed to keep atop his head. He smiles with his teeth, continuing, “You didn’t tell me what you wanted, so that’s your trick. The handcuff thing that is, I didn't really plan on getting you completely naked in the first place. That’d be too much of a waste.”

His weight shifted on the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the side table then resuming his place over his partner, “Put your arms over your head and lift your hips.”

Gaku obeyed, still frowning. 

Mitsuki took little time to remove the pants, mumbling something about  _ theses damn skinny jeans _ and  _ how they look so good but they’re such a pain to get off _ .

“What would you prefer assless chaps for easy access?”

“Yeah, sure let’s become cowboys so I can ride you like one.” With one last tug the pants come free of his ankles and get tossed to the side without care, 

“I can’t believe you said that out loud.”

“You gave me the chance, I took it,” Mitsuki snickered, wiggling his way between Gaku’s knees. The bottle of lube clicks open and he squeezes a fair amount into his hand before the redhead presses a kiss to the inner side of the Gaku’s thigh. It was a marvelous sight to see his boyfriend hot and flustered from this angle, and he was certain to take his time and enjoy it as he began to slowly work his fingers inside him one by one.

Gaku had too easily convinced himself of his stoic demeanor when the two of them really got into it. Sure he would moan and all that what-not, that was typical of most people, but he also  _ kinda _ prided himself in his lack of vocals. Today decided to be the day that idea was turned on its head when Mitsuki started to finger him, a long stroke of kisses running from his thigh to the side of now extremely hard dick. His toes curled under, one bound hand grabbing at the headboard of the bed, breath escaping him as Mitsuki wraps his lips around his cock. His moans take a turn for louder, the feeling much different than the blow jobs he was used to with the added stimulation. 

He attempted to muffle himself to keep some sliver of the pride he had as a top, until Mitsuki began thrusting his fingers faster, “Aw, let me hear you. It’s cute.” 

“Izumi-an-- Mitsuki--Aa!” He intends to finish that with  _ I am not cute _ but can’t even get that far.

The other man drew his head back, pleased with the response, rocking and scissoring his fingers all the same, which only pulled another cry from the older man. A warm tongue ran across his head, paying specific attention to the slit before licking precum from his lips. Gaku squirmed in place, struggling to force himself to not buck his hips at the feeling.

“Mitsuki, please…”

Mitsuki gave a hum in question, but when it doesn’t get a response he looks up from his current occupation, tucking a stray hair behind his ear and tilting his head, “What is it?” Again no response. Instead he’s faced with the disappointing view of arms struggling to mask a beet red face. Another smirk crawls across his face, “I can’t do what you want if you don’t ask, you know.”

Silence again.

Or just almost, but then Gaku finally spoke up, turning his head away, mumbling impatiently, “...Put it… in already…Please...”

The bed shifted once more, the presence between his legs receding, and when he looked up Gaku found Mitsuki looming over him, hands pressed heavily into the bed on either side of them. He leaned in, pressing a kiss into the older mans lips, laughter buzzing against his lips, “You’re so cute when you ask so nicely.”

Mitsuki’s delight at the situation was almost blinding.  _ If anything you’re the cute one _ , the thought crosses Gaku’s mind, but knowing full well voicing that would only end horribly for him, he chooses to abstain from reacting, “Just do...it already.” 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” 

“I’ve done this to you enough to know when I’m ready.”

 

He was most certainly not ready. Prepped enough? Sure. But mentally ready for the feeling that came with an ass full of dick? Not so much. 

Mitsuki started slow, luckily, pulling one of his long legs up for a better angle, giving a long laundry list of encouragement the entire time. He pauses frequently, pressing frequent kisses to various body parts. Legs, chest, neck (which he nibbles at for a bit, working his way back up to the face where he presses one to Gaku’s chin just below his lips. A free hand worms its way back underneath the thin fabric of the taller idol’s shirt, Mitsuki returning to one of his favorite pastimes of tracing the definition in his abs. He gives a satisfied grunt when their hips finally meet, shifting his position slightly.

“I’m gonna move, ‘kay?” Gaku gives a reluctant nod, already breathless at the new feeling of fullness he’d never quite experienced before. The first thrust was slow, an almost agonizing pace for what he anticipated, but was quickly forgotten when the pace quickened, mouths meeting sloppily for another set of kisses.  

Mitsuki moaned heavily into Gaku’s mouth each time he tightened around him, biting his lips and cursing out the pleasure. It was an unbelievable feeling and Gaku wished his fingers could grip desperately to the redheads shoulder blades as if doing so would keep his hold his grasp on reality, his mind melding to the tempo of each thrust.  Instead he was left to hook his bound arms around his partners neck, begging desperately to be touched to bring the sensation further when he couldn’t do it himself. 

Soft fingertips play lightly with the side of his erection before working their way around it, teasing the tip and sides, Gaku’s hips bucking to encourage more. He tried to speak only for his words to be garbled and breathless, “Mitsu...k...i... I...ah--”

Before Gaku could even begin his sentence, the blinding pleasure overtook him, wracking his body. Mitsuki cooed in his ear as he came, struggling to keep his breath, air catching at the back of his throat as the sensation of Gaku’s orgasm passed through to him, hot semen spreading between the two of them and staining the edges of his pulled up shirt. Quickly he pulls out, leaning back to finish himself off, one hand supporting him from behind. It doesn’t take long before he’s curled over himself, Gaku now up and offering a shoulder in support as he rode out his own orgasm.

 

“Your erotic face is really nice from that angle you know,” Mitsuki muses to himself, hand dragging a hand through silver strands of hair, still slick with sweat though now cold. He’s placed himself squarely in Gaku’s lap at the edge of the bed, blanket now wrapped around their shared shoulders. “Maybe you should let me top more often.”

Gaku only sticks his tongue out slightly in a mocking gesture before flopping backwards onto the bed, pulling his boyfriend down with him. This doesn’t happen without a large amount of struggling and shouting, intermixed with an infectious laughter. The blanket is pulled over the two of them, smothering the shorter idols yells as he screams dramaticized cries for help and it takes Gaku nuzzling into his shoulder for him to calm down.

“I love you, Mitsuki,” One last kiss for the night gets placed on the younger man's cheek with a smile, before he frowns with a sidelong glance, “But would you please stop tying me up for your own pleasure?”

**Author's Note:**

> And then in the morning they went to McDonalds and ordered 40 chicken nuggets and Mitsuki ate ALL of them.


End file.
